1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerated food containers of the open top refrigerated food display case type and more particularly to a horizontally disposed shelf adapted to be connected with a back wall of the display case intermediate its height.
Upwardly disposed refrigerated food display cases are usually provided with a back wall projecting above the principal plane defining the top of the case with a support bar horizontally supported by the forward surface of the back wall which in turn supports a plurality of rods projecting horizontally forward from the case back wall over the packaged food within the display case for hanging packaged food items on the rod. If these packaged food items are not identical in appearance a customer frequently chooses one of the packages near the connected end of the supporting rod thus necessitating removal of the forwardly disposed packages which are seldom replaced on the rod by the customer.
This invention eliminates the juxtaposed relation of the prepackaged food articles depending from a single support rod by providing a horizontal shelf projecting toward the customer from the case support bar for receiving a plurality of the prepackaged articles of food. This permits the customer to browse through the articles on the shelf and choose one to their liking without removing the remaining articles from the shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horizontal shelves, as disclosed by the prior patents, have generally related to shelves connected with and projecting outwardly from a window sill, or the like, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,224,127 and 2,488,870.